


Numb Cold

by Mocrak (Cancer)



Series: Weekend!prompt [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, M/M, bloodbrothers, sort of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Mocrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tiene recuerdos. Recuerdos que a veces creía que no le pertenecían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer fic del multifandom weekend!prompt de la comunidad de ficker_time en LJ.  
> [http://ficker-time.livejournal.com/2137.html]
> 
> Palabras: 1905  
> Reto: 3 (cómic)  
> Fandom: Thor {Thor&Loki Bloodbrothers}
> 
> Otro terrible fic a la lista. Sin betear, lo siento mucho.

Loki tiene recuerdos. Recuerdos que a veces creía que no le pertenecían.  
Las noches eran frías y oscuras, escuchaba el viento en los oídos y el cuerpo se le llenaba de una sensación cálida y bienvenida, y al mismo tiempo terrible y lejana. Una sensación que le atraía y le repudiaba en iguales proporciones.

Sueños. Del lugar al que debió pertenecer pero al que jamás podría formar parte. 

+—+ 

Cuando era chico una vez Thor se enojó con él. Ha dicho tanta mentiras y jugado tantos trucos que ya no recuerda por qué fue, pero mientras esperaba en el jardín a que Thor terminara los deberes que estaba haciendo sólo para no hablar con él, Fandral se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo arreglas las cosas? —le preguntó, no porque le interesara su respuesta sino porque la pregunta le quemaba su pequeña lengua. No importaba qué tan fuerte lo intentara, siempre parecía estar haciendo algo para molestar a alguien.   
No importaba qué tan fuerte lo intentara, con el paso de los años las cosas que hacía sólo parecían ponerse peor y peor. 

—No lo haces. No arreglas las cosas, Loki, no puedes —le palmeó el hombro antes de levantarse —. Ya hay un lugar en Helheim reservado para ti. 

Fandral sonrió y Loki sabe que probablemente por aquel entonces no lo decía en serio; pero pensó también “tal vez”, tal vez los sueños fríos y los mundos oscuros lo estaban esperando. Porque aunque no lo hiciera con la intención o en toda la alevosía, siempre encontraba placer y satisfacción en el malestar y desastre que quedaba a su paso. Y mientras más se alejaba de la edad en la que su madre lo reprendía, menos remordimiento sentía. 

Había veces en que no sentía nada excepto gozo. 

A veces soñaba con serpientes. 

Pero nunca llegaba una noche sin que Thor lo hubiera perdonado.

Y entonces un día Thor ya no tenía nada qué perdonarle. Entonces un día, Thor ya era demasiado bueno para Loki. 

El momento en que Loki dejó de sentir remordimiento por completo fue el mismo en el que todo lo que sentía por Thor se convirtió en amargura. 

+—+ 

Loki mira su reflejo en el agua y se pregunta cuántos cientos han pasado, cuántos cientos más tendrán que pasar, y si en verdad las arrugas de la piel y la decrépita voz le hacen justicia a esos siglos de amargura. 

No recuerda en qué momento perdió la cuenta de los días en que las cosas dejaron de ser como eran.   
Thor no pertenece a una celda. Thor jamás perteneció a una celda. Loki tiene al pueblo por súbditos y a Asgard en la palma de la mano, pero por algún motivo no es capaz de sentarse un momento tranquilo en el trono como Odín solía hacerlo.  
Y después de siglos y siglos, todavía Odín. 

Loki no consiguió que las luces del cielo dejen de caer opacas y la tierra parezca seca, las flores se hayan marchitado, los viento parezcan fríos. Los cuentos para asustar a los niños en sueños sigan narrando gigantes de hielo. 

Y después de siglos y siglos, todavía Thor. 

Cuando Loki va a verlo a la celda, no le dirige la palabra, ahora, con eternidades encima, se pregunta si no es esto peor que el tiempo en el que Thor le atrapaba mirándolo y se burlaba de él en su cara. Esto que es no escuchar su voz y ver su sangre cayendo, la sangre que él puso ahí.   
Esto de haber ganado la batalla y no poder dejar de sentirse como si no hubiera ganado absolutamente nada. 

Esto que es haber construido una ilusión del odio en que su hermano debe ser decapitado por su propia mano.  
Esto que es mañanas de soles opacos y del jardín de Frigga apagado. 

+—+ 

Las noches en que el aire entraba helado por las ventanas cerradas en primavera, Loki se despertaba con las extremidades frías y el corazón martillándole en el pecho. Salía de la cama y recorría el pasillo de puntillas. 

La habitación de Thor siempre fue más grande, su cama más amplia, el espacio siempre más confortable y tibio. Loki se hacía espacio entre las almohadas, debajo de los cobertores, y entrelazaban las manos en la oscuridad; porque en aquel entonces, Thor sonreía al escuchar la puerta abierta y le hacía espacio en la cama para mantenerlo caliente. 

El aire helado que no venía de ninguna parte que no fueran las pesadillas del menor. 

Se hablaban hasta quedarse dormidos, se reían en silencio, cubriéndose la boca cuando era necesario, y cuando llegaba la mañana tenían las piernas hechas nudo y ninguno tenía prisa por dejar la habitación.

Loki le contaba a Thor que soñaba con los gigantes de hielo, cómo llegaban todo el camino desde Jotunheim para llevárselo, u hacía frío, y jamás lo volvía a ver.  
Thor le prometía que él lo estaba protegiendo, que ningún gigante, ni el más fuerte, ni el más grande, sería capaz de llevárselo. 

Loki le creía, siempre le creía. Loki estaba completamente seguro cada vez. 

+—+ 

Conforme pasaron los años el frío se convirtió en veneno. 

Pero Loki no quería dejar de creer. 

Loki nunca quiso el trono, y Thor tal vez lo hubiera entendido si lo hubiera mirado también en lugar de reírse de él. 

+—+ 

Una noche, cuando llegó a la habitación, Thor le daba la espalda y los cobertores estaban fríos.

Los amigos de su hermano de pronto eran extremadamente divertidos e importantes incluso si él no era capaz de encontrarle una razón. 

La única forma en la que Loki podía tener conversaciones nocturnas con Thor era en medio de litros de alcohol y bromas malas, o diluido en la oscuridad de los rincones de su habitación. En silencio. Sin respuestas. Sin mirar a las estrellas y crear vidas imaginarias para las creaturas de los reinos a los que nunca habían ido, seres que jamás habían visto. 

Y entonces Sif. 

+—+ 

Loki no puede sentirse agobiado de mirar el decadente cuerpo de Sif arrojado en una celda. Su petulante mirada, el constante y creciente desprecio en su mirada. 

Nunca planeó ejecutar a Thor, ni siquiera había pensado en ello; pero Sif, Sif no era importante. 

O tal vez lo era. Lo era para Thor. 

Y llegó un día en que Loki no era el único que hacía visitas nocturnas a la habitación de Thor.  
El día en que Loki comenzó a desvanecerse incluso de las sombras de los rincones. 

+—+ 

Hubo un tiempo en el que Loki era de ayuda.

Es un tiempo que Thor ya no recuerda. Un tiempo en el que Loki ya no piensa.

El amor de Thor fue cayendo poco a poco pero sin dudas. El amor de Loki se oscureció y endureció como una roca alrededor del poco corazón que le quedaba.  
De vez en cuando deja caer pedazos de ceniza y late un poco. En las noches en que tiene frío pero nadie en quien resguardar las extremidades.  
Noches en que Loki piensa amargamente en Thor, y jamás, ni una sola vez, pensó en ejecutarlo. 

Noches en que Thor era mucho más que un hermano, y noches en las que era mucho menos de lo que Loki realmente quería.

Noches en las que deseaba haberse quedado con Thor en la habitación para siempre, entre fríos que se calmaban y miembros que apenas se tocaban; preguntas tontas como “¿por qué tu cabello es negro como la noche?” y respuestas igual de absurdas “porque ya el tuyo es brillante como el sol”. 

+—+ 

Loki jamás pensó en ejecutar a Thor.

La idea se le asienta despacio y le pesa con la ira pero se le evapora con la mañana de la ejecución. 

Loki, señor de Asgard, no está dispuesto a ejecutar a su hermano. Y sin importar cada deuda, se ha de cumplir su palabra. 

Porque las cosas pueden ser diferentes esta vez, Thor. Ahora que los dos sabemos en dónde nos hemos equivocado.

+—+ 

Pero así como dejó de luchar contra él con toda su fuerza, el amor de Thor se diluía en los días que pasaba en la celda. 

Thor era el único que alguna vez lo había amado, pero cada vez, en cada visión, en todo universo que llegara al conocimiento de Loki, sus sueños fríos se volvían tibios sólo en un destino lleno de veneno. 

+—+ 

La oscuridad no es un concepto nuevo para Loki. Por un segundo es un abismo que le parece perfectamente familiar y al siguiente segundo es una voz suave y cálida llamándolo fuera del sufrimiento, líquido sobre su rostro como ácido y gritos que le costó entender que abandonaban su garganta; el ligero siseo de un reptil, suaves manos femeninas sobre lo que le quedaba de piel.

Por un segundo es el infierno que le habían prometido, y Loki sabe que no es la primera vez que ha estado ahí, y siente cómo las realidades colapsan en ese punto, y en cada gota de veneno el peso de todas las acciones que llevó acabo, y en la voz suave de la mujer a la que ya no puede ver el perdón que al final su hermano ya no pudo darle. 

Cae, un abismo largo y una sensación conocida con la que puede lidiar y que le llena de calma en el pánico de saber dónde queda el final. Cuenta las estrellas. Cuenta las noches, las camas vacías, los cobertores tibios, las risas; cuenta las visiones, y como si fuera coherente en números, cuenta el dolor. 

Cae y en cada retrato de su muerte ve una vida previa y siempre, siempre el mismo error; siempre, siempre Thor. 

No llora porque las lágrimas se convierten en colmillos y no suplica porque las palabras se convierten en el llanto de la única persona que estuvo dispuesta a seguirle y terminó pagando por crímenes que quizá no hubiera cometido. 

En el tiempo que le toma al veneno llegar a sus huesos, Loki piensa. Sufre, piensa, siente, guarda rencor. La amargura de los años que le tomó llegar a Thor y por fin capturarlo como se merecía, por fin tener lo que nunca había estado realmente buscando pero todo el mundo asumió que era lo que quería. Pero cuando el veneno llega a sus huesos y la decepción ha creado una armadura impenetrable, ve a su madre en las manos suaves que lo sostienen. La armadura se llena de grietas, en los recuerdos ve esperanza. En la esperanza escucha la voz de su hermano. 

Cuando Loki abre los ojos de nuevo no hay oscuridad, no hay abismo; la voz que llama su nombre no es suave y él no es capaz de recordar nada pero la armadura se ha hecho delgada, pequeña, escondida en un rincón que él no puede ver, y Thor le promete que esta vez van a hacer las cosas bien.   
Loki le cree, porque es lo que hace, siempre le ha creído. Pero mira sobre el hombro y siente la sombra de aquel abismo que sabe que va a volver a ver. 

Thor lo toma de la mano y caminan a casa sin prisas. Por las noches cuando tiene malos sueños y escucha el sisear de reptiles debajo de la cama, Thor entra en su habitación y le cuenta cuentos de vidas de las que él no sabe nada.


End file.
